Samandriel's First Encounter with Humans
by VioletErin.26
Summary: Samandriel, eager to go to Earth, follows his more experienced brothers Gabriel and Balthazar. They visit France in 1056 and go to Clermont-Ferrand Cathedral. There they have a very interesting meeting with Pope Urban II...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. CW does.

**A/N: I had writer's block so I decided to write this to help me take my mind of the plot for a while. I would like to thank Maknatuna and Jedi Knight Wolfheart. Maknatuna for the encouragement, Jedi Knight Wolfheart for the idea and both for being awesome!:) Depending how well this goes I might add more. I hope I did not offend anyone for this. I know this ended in bloodshed but I try to make this amusing.**

**note: Irrelevant to my other story**

Year: 1095

Place: Clermont, France

"We should not be here," says Samandriel standing next to Balthazar and Gabriel. They are looking over the Clermont-Ferrand Cathedral looking around its impressive features at least that is why Samandriel is here.

Gabriel was interested in the how high humans had made it, Balthazar was just bored and wanted to come, and Samandriel wanted to visit Earth for the first time. Samandriel was eager to see that they were both willing to take him along to see what humanity had to offer. Now he feels uneasy just how close they were to humans.

His soft, white wings shift uncomfortably. He wished to scratch it a bit due to flying so far to get to France which caused his wings to be a bit ruffled up.

He sighs at Gabriel's complaints about how boring and depressing the church is.

"Why is the ceiling so high? Do they believe they are going to reach that height?"

"Why dark colors? Do they want people sleeping here?"

"Jesus did not look like that!"

Balthazar kept quiet though he is drinking wine as he followed Gabriel with Samandriel following them. They were dressed in the proper attire of the time despite Gabriel's objections.

Gabriel grew more upset when he saw how they painted the angels. ("Really? That looks nothing like us!")

Samandriel grew increasingly worried when he saw Gabriel making some minor changes around the cathedral.

"Um Gabriel why is that statue picking its nose?" Samandriel tentatively points to a statue of some poor saint.

"I am trying to liven up the place. Just way too boring." Gabriel shrugs and moves towards the hallway.

"I agree with Gabriel way too church Solomon made for God in Jerusalem looks much better than this!" Balthazar motions to room they are in.

"Much too dull. As our duty as angels we must clean this place up a bit. This.." Balthazar shudders at the sight of the paintings..."needs some redecorating."

If Samandriel needed a heart would have had a heart attack. Terrified, Samandriel asks, "Won't they be upset that you both mess up their hard work?"

Balthazar chokes on his wine and glares at him with shut-up-right-now-before-I-smite-you face that automatically shuts up Samandriel.

"Best work?! Their hard work is offensive to us! It is not historically accurate. We are doing them a favor." Balthazar left to go help Gabriel decide the color of the wall.

"We are?" says Samandriel weary seeing how Gabriel is changing the statues so that they were doing these very interesting poses. The itch in his wings grows more as his anxiety increases.

He grew more alarm at how many changes they were making especially with the windows.(Thank goodness Mary and Jesus were left alone however he can't say the same to the disciples. He is pretty sure Peter didn't have that of a nose, Paul had more facial features and John is...oddly dressed more like no dress...

He really hopes he won't be in trouble. Oh how he wished he stayed with Castiel. He was hoping to spend some quality time with other brothers.

"What is going on here?!" A strong, angry voice booms into the room, making a very long echo.

A man in religious clothing walked into the room, rage coursing through his body, with clenched fists and redden face. More like a dark purple.

"How dare you come in here and ruin this holy place!" He screams with blood vessels popping. Samandriel's first sight of a human. Oh dear...

Above in the stairway, Gabriel looks bored and rolls his eyes leaning against the railing to the man. Balthazar sighs and glares back at the man like he wanted to smite the man where he is sanding. Probably did.

Samandriel, however, seeing how close the man walked up to him, falls backwards and hits the ground. In his distress, his wings reveal themselves.

The man's jaw drops open with his eyes bulging at the pure white wings.

He sputters,"what!...how...how on earth?!" staring at Samandriel's wings. He then falls into a deep faint and falls into the ground on his back with a loud thump.

"Fantastic." Mutters Balthazar flying down towards the fallen man.

Samandriel shakes a bit at how a human saw his wings.

"I didn't know they were that unpleasing..."

"No, Samandriel, Balthazar faces towards him. "He was just startled. All humans are when they see an angel. Your wings are fine."

Nevertheless, Samandriel tries to shield his wings but couldn't thanks to the itch. Samandriel pink face turns a lovely shade of red.

Gabriel flies down towards them. amused at the situation.

"Here let me help you with that." He moves to smooth over the rumpled feathers. They were focused on that that they did not notice the man wake up.

His alarmed shriek make them stare at him, with surprise.

"What...oh dear." The man quickly hurries to make a bow at the angels. "Oh my..My apologies I had no idea...I am so humble to meet three angels...oh thank you." He tries to smooth over his robe.

"Pope Urban II, please do me a favor and shut up!" Balthazar glares at him as he proceeds to help Samandriel.

"Really Samandriel? You should have told us you needed help." He mutters to Samandriel who stares back at the nervous, pope before him. Oh he is so grounded.

The Pope shifts uneasily and looks like that he wanted to say something to them as they finished and Samandriel, relieved, hides his wings.

Gabriel looks at the man and sighs. "Alright what do you want?"

The Pope is relieved and timid but manages to say finally,"Why are you redocrating this holy place?"

"This holy place needs it." Gabriel snaps but softens seeing the man stiffen again. Michael will never forgive him for scaring a "religious" man to death. He already has an irritated Michael thanks to a certain incident involving manna and honey and lots of wings, he does not need an annoyed Michael.)"This place is just way too depressing and inaccurate. Nothing at all like Jerusalem. Too bad the Muslims have it."

The Pope is left speechless. "What..." He says faintly, unable to process what is going on.

In which Michael arrives, glaring at them mostly Gabriel.

"Fix this and let's go home. We have been receiving prayers about how pink the cathedral. Gabriel and Balthazar clean up this mess. Samandriel I am going to need an explanation on this." Michael seems unimpressed about it but then again it is Michael.

"Yes, Sir." Samandriel replies weakly. The three angels quickly fly away.

Michael turns to the surprised Pope Urban the Second.

"Michael and Gabriel?" He squeaks seeing the archangel face him.

The archangel sighs, seeing the man tremble before him. Oh joy another sputtering, religious human.

"Is this a sign from God?" The pope says hopefully.

Michael snorts and sighs. "Meeting Balthazar and Gabriel a sign from God? Maybe that your life will end soon."

The pope turns white as a sheet.

"You will go to sleep and see this meeting as a dream." Michael touches the pope on the forehead and sends him away to his bed.

Michael flies away from the cathedral towards Heaven.

Samandriel is visibly shaking, despite Balthazar and Gabriel's reassurances that they would not be that severely punished.

"After all, Balthazar continues, how much damage could we have caused?"

In the end, the three are forbidden to return to Earth unless for emergencies for the next 10 centuries. Samandriel is relieved.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth...

Pope Urban the Second wakes up from his bed.

He rushes out of his bed in his sleep attire, excited that he had been visited not one, but four angels! This must be a sign from God. But what could it mean?

He ponders on this, as he sits on his expensive bed. Gabriel, the messenger of God and archangel had said.

_"This place is just way too depressing and inaccurate. Nothing at all like the church Solomon made in Jerusalem. Too bad the Muslims have it."_

Oh...oh. The pope stands up, quaking from excitement and squeals with delight. The angels want him to take back Jerusalem!

Deus vult! He shouts out in triumphant, excited. He must tell Emperor Alexus I right away.

* * *

Deus vult means (God wills it)

I tried to make this as funny as possible. This is not completely historically accurate so sorry if it isn't. Please leave a review if you liked it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: CW owns Supernatural. I do not.

**A/N: Thank you Maknatuna for your review! I am going to continue this story thanks to all who favorited and followed! :) Thanks! Also to Jedi Knight Wolfheart for her support.**

Samandriel walks nervously behind Gabriel and Balthazar along the golden colored hallways to go see Michael.

"I wonder what you did _this_ time, Gabriel." Balthazar grumbles to Gabriel who is sucking on a lollipop.

"Why do you think it's my fault?" Gabriel retorts back. Balthazar rolls his eyes._  
_

"I am not going to bother answering that."

"That incident with the honey." Replies Samandriel softly whose hands are shaking. He is always nervous when he had to talk to the older archangels due to their power and authority. He did not wish to anger them. He is also nervous about Gabriel but for a different reason.

Gabriel whirls around to face Samandriel trailing behind them.

"It was a mistake! I forgot I put honey instead of confetti in that present." Gabriel chuckles at thinking of the incident.

"It did make a good surprise. However, I wish it weren't so sticky to take off."

Samandriel remembered that Gabriel wanted to surprise everyone to get them into "good spirits." Samandriel was busy organizing the delivery of manna to the Israelites using doves. However at that moment Gabriel decided to open the present, startling all angels. Michael and Raphael got covered in honey. Samandriel accidentally released all the manna to Earth. Balthazar told him that at least he did his job. At least they were happy to receive food. The angels were happy for the end of complaints from them. Everyone was happy.

Balthazar glares at him, arms folded across his chest.

"Just how are you our superior again?"

Gabriel grins, and conjures a chocolate bar.

"God made me before you seraphs and because I am awesome." He then takes a bite out of it.

"Those aren't good reasons to act like an idiot sometimes." Balthazar replies as he continues to walk along the hallway filled with vivid colors and light.

"Hey!" Gabriel says annoyed, "You aren't so innocent either! I didn't-"

"Can we please hurry? Michael is waiting for us." Samandriel begs.

"Well, he will just have to wait longer." Gabriel retorts but allows himself to pick up the pace.

* * *

As they arrive into the throne room, the could see Michael impatiently pacing.

Balthazar and Samandriel bow their heads as Gabriel gives a brief nod to Michael.

Michael nods back to him. Gabriel notes he seems tired and worried, Michaels' soft brown wings were tense and shifted constantly.

"Whats up, bro?" Gabriel pipes up with some concern in his voice. Something is bothering his older brother and hardly anything bothered Michael.

Michael faces him, confused. "We are at the highest place in the universe. Gabriel are you feeling alright? You should know this."

Gabriel rolls his eyes at his response. "I am fine. What's wrong?"

Michael sighs and walks up to them.

With a tired voice he says,"It seems that incident in France caused them to believe we were telling them to go take back Jerusalem from the Muslims by force. They are going to war and there will be a lot of bloodshed. We need to prevent this. I don't want to . "

Samandriel blinks as his eyes widen. The humans are going to war all thanks to him due to revealing his wings. He feels faint...

Balthazar quickly catches Samandriel as he falls to the ground. He proceeds to lay Samandriel on the ground gently. He stays on the ground to attend to him.

Gabriel glares at Michael, who is surprised at what happened.

"Really Michael? You just had to say that"

"This is a serious matter, Gabriel. It should be taken seriously.-"

"You know how Samandriel is like!"

Gabriel groans and sees Samandriel slowly waking up, his eyes fluttering. Balthazar helps Samandriel get up but keeps a steady hand on his shoulder.

Samandriel blinks and seems to be in a daze.

"This...this is all my fault..." Samandriel mutters softly. He felt like he wanted to faint again. His face is pale and he is starting to hyperventilate.

"No. It isn't, Samandriel." Balthazar tries to reassure him, glaring at the archangels who wisely say nothing.

"It was an itch. Actually it was more like all of our faults. We made the cor- er mess and you released your wings. But don't worry we will fix this."

Samandriel bites his lower lip and nods.

"We will fix this mess. And we will prevent this from happening so that does not happen so we could later sing Kumbaya My Lord and braid each other's hair."

Samandriel blinks and decides to keep quiet. Michael decides to ignore Gabriel for he accepts that he will never understand Gabriel. He nods to them and leaves the room to attend to other matters.

"So have any ideas on how to solve this, genius?" Balthazar asks to Gabriel not really expecting an answer.

"Yes. We will meet again the pope and have a word with him." Gabriel replies in a cheerful tone.

Balthazar is worried about that tone.

"Fine but we are not making a grand entrance. We will just show up at his house when he is alone."

Gabriel pouts. He was clearly planning to show off again.

"Alright then. Let just go already. I don't want to be wasting more time on this."

**Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. The CW does.

**A/N: Thanks to Maknatuna for the review! Thank you for reading this. Sadly, this is the last chapter. I think I would write more stories of these angels.:) **

**btw I have nothing against the Bible or against religion. Apologies if you dislike what I say.**

Pope Urban the Second is quite eager for the speech he would make tomorrow. It is late at night now in France. He quickly enters his bedroom, eager to have a good night's rest. He is now dressed in his sleeping attire again. It is soft and comfortable as well as almost everything in his grand palace.

He is quite excited to finally have share his vision from God through his angels. He had been wondering when something exciting would happen to him and now this happened. He is now going to help start a war to take back Jerusalem! Oh the joy of having found his purpose! He felt energy coursing through his veins despite his old age. He couldn't wipe the smile on his face.

His smile finally left replaced by a face of surprise. The angels came back! And in person! Hallelujah!

Gabriel is standing near his bed, looking very uncomfortable. The one named Balthazar is looking bored..no that is absurd...probably taking this meeting seriously. Angels are to be very mature he supposes. Samandriel is standing near his brothers, looking quite nervous. Very interesting group of angels. He hoped nothing is wrong.

* * *

The angels had been waiting for a while. Samandriel managed to convince Balthazar to quit drinking for a while. It may cause no serious side effects to angels but it did make him say some rather...harsh things. Samandriel wanted to improve their image since the first meeting was not quite what he expected. He is not quite sure what he expected but he is quite sure he did not want to start a war condemning thousands to hell.

Seeing how Balthazar and Gabriel weren't talking he decided to speak up.

"Hello, sir. We are here to um discuss the important matter-"

The pope quite eager to meet the angels again couldn't contain his excitement.

"Oh you are here to discuss the battle plans aren't you?" He says a tone higher than he usually speaks.

Samandriel blinks at the interruption.

"Why yes but-"

"Oh then you are here to use me to make the battle strategies then."

Samandriel is surprised at the eagerness of the Pope. He was excepting the Pope to act more...mature.

Samandriel tries again. "We are to discuss the war plans-"

"Oh the joy! I am very honored to serve as a tool for the Lord..."

Balthazar rolls his eyes at this and huffs in annoyance. It is going to take forever. He might be the most annoying person he had ever meet.

No he takes that back. The virgin Mary was much more annoying. She couldn't help squealing and fainting from excitement. It took forever to calm her down after she kept getting excited and asked questions on just _how_ that was going to happen. Gabriel just had to make a grand entrance, with trumpets and music.

Thank goodness Gabriel was the one who did it and not him. He would have smited her without hesitation or worse. Mother of Jesus or not. They could find another virgin. Gabriel thought it was hilarious though so thankfully Mary was spared from any harm.

Balthazar thought God sent angels to make these "visits" to save himself the trouble. And of course they did not want to mention that in the Bible.

Gabriel looks on with amusement, at Samandriel's fruitless attempts to try to get the Pope to listen to him. He is amused at the Pope's excitement that led to him nonstop talking. He now started preaching about the war as a sermon.

He decided to step in when he saw Samandriel turning pale when the Pope said how grand it would be leading the armies of God fearing men into battle willing to die for Jerusalem.

He allowed Samandriel try his approach so now he will try a more...effective manner.

"Pope Urban the Second!" He barks at him in a commanding tone. He added in some thunder for effect and sees Balthazar rolling his eyes at the emphasis. Samandriel is visibly shaking and looks like he is going to faint again. Balthazar touches his wings gently with his own to try to calm him down.

The Pope shuts up and stiffens seeing the lighting flash across the room through his large window.

"That's better. Now we need you to stop these plans to start a war or else. You are all going to hell for misusing Da- the Lord's name to kill people. Are we good?" Gabriel makes sure to sound and look terrifying, showing the shadow of his wings on the wall with the lightening flashes.

The Pope blinks and silently nods with terrified eyes. The poor man probably is wetting his robes...oh he did.

Grimacing a bit, Gabriel nods and smiles "Good."

He turns to face his brothers.

"Are we good to go?" He motions to the shaken Samandriel, with Balthazar trying to calm him down.

"Yes, Gabriel. We are good to go." Balthazar confirms, watching Samandriel's wings relax. Wings are often used to display emotions when they actually can show emotions.

They quickly fly off to Heaven, leaving behind a terrified Pope. The Pope blinks and thinks to himself that he should not be so eager for these occurrences. Maybe _that _is the true purpose of the visits. To not be so eager to be used for God's purpose. Hmm..very interesting. Maybe an example how the Lord works for in mysterious ways? Well, he will ponder on that later. Right now, he needs a change of clothes.

"Alright, Mickey! We did it!" Gabriel yells to Heaven. "We stopped a war that would have cost millions of lives, bloodshed, etc.!"

Samandriel winces while Balthazar mutters about archangels having a specific amount of intelligence.

Gabriel looks at his brothers cheerfully, in a good mood being free to do what he wishes again.

"We should spend more time together."

Samandriel's eyes widen in terror. Sputtering excuses about having work to do, he flies away to see Castiel. Balthazar groans (Oh for Father's Sake) and flies away, leaving a confused archangel.

Samandriel is not ready yet to have fun with Gabriel maybe in a couple centuries he will be ready to spend time with his older brother. Right now he is trying to get over for what happened in the comfort of his own home.

**Please review.:)**


End file.
